


I'm Sorry

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada was somewhere there, Comedy, Kissing, M/M, Monaco thinks France needs help, Yaoi, did you see him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: America betrayed at the worst way England could do, but what did England do ?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I was not sure what to do with this titel, angst/hurt/comfort ? Or maybe something silly and funny and I decided the latter because life is depressing enough right especially you 2020 :( Anyway please check out my poll that I put up thank you ! ( the poll is on my fanfiction account )
> 
> Sorry for any grammar !

The look of betrayel lasted very long on America's face .

' Come on now old chap I told you I am sorry .' England tries to cheer him up with scones and thee which America still will refuse even when he was not upset, America is too young to die from all that food poisoning .

' Leave me alone .'

' I did not mean to hurt your feelings .'

' Well you sure did .' 

Silece fell upon them as England decide to enjoy his thee and **_delicious_ **scones . America still won't look at him at all .

' America ? '

Nothing .

' Come on now America .' England now pleaded .

Still nothing .

England sighs as he leaned more in his chair .' I can't help it that I enjoyed it more by Canada .'

' Take that back ! ' America screamed turning to him with full force .' Why should I ? '

' Because ...' America was thinking for an answer which came quick .' I am your husband ! '

' No you are not, you are my boyfriend ! ' England turned red as the words came out made America grin for a moment .' God you are stupid .' He whispered .' Look at yourself you pig .' 

' Shut it old man .'

' Make me you brat .'

' Skank .'

' Twit .'

' Limey .'

' American frog .'

America gasped .' Are you saying I look like France ! '

' With that attitude yes by gods you don't have it from me .'

' Well fuck you then I will live with France ! '

( **somewhere** ) 

' Everything okay big brother ?' Monaco who was just visiting France looked worried at the french nation .' Of course I feel suddenly very blessed and at the same time cursed .' France smiled while shivering .

 _Which one is it ?_ Monaco thought .

( b **ack to usuk** ) 

' You ... You idiot ! ' England suddenly wailed .' Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! ' He decided to hit America at his chest in anger and frustration .

' Then go leave me like you did in the revolution with that frog face ! '

' There we go again ...' America sighs .' I did not leave you for France and you know it .' He grabbed England's hands and grinned at him .' I had to prove myself to become your husband didn't I ? '

He kissed England's forehead and went to his cheek, making England hiccup in his tears .' Idiot ...' 

' Come on now be nice .' America pulled England closer to him .' Besides what were we fighting about again ? '

' I think it ...'

' Oh yeah ! ' Now America pouted at his husband .' I can't believe you said Canada's MCdonalds is better then mine ! '

' Come on now are you mad about that ..' England sighs as he looked at America's blue eyes .' Yes I am very mad and hurt .' 

England smiled as he pulled America this time closer .' Then let me kiss it better .' 

Their lips touched for a moment as their eyes closes .

( **Omake** )

' You are not living with France America, I will curse you both to the end of time .'

' Don't be dramatic old man like hell I will live at the place people eat snails as dessert .'

( **somewhere else** ) 

' B-big brother ? ! '

France lays shivering on the ground with tears in his eyes, he sighs dramaticly at nothing .' I don't know if I am still blessed or cursed .'

 _Choice one already !_ Was the last Monaco thought before she decided to go home and to wait 5 years before she visit her brother again .

**Author's Note:**

> Little side note yes for me America and England are husbands I like that term more because it's not often a thing in the USUK fanfics, even though England is still too tsundere about it ! 🤣


End file.
